This invention relates to a power feed apparatus for linearly advancing an elongate workpiece, and more particularly relates to a power feed apparatus for linearly advancing cut lengths of tubing to a cut-off apparatus which severs successive lengths of the tubing.
Various types of apparatus are commonly used in industrial applications for advancing a workpiece toward or away from an operating station. For example, in connection with tube severing operations in which successive sections of a length of tubing are cut to a desired size, the tubing is axially fed toward a tube cut-off machine which typically includes a press operated cut-off unit. The cut-off unit includes a pair of jaws which grip the tube and a knife which severs the clamped tubing. A mechanical feed apparatus is normally provided to feed the tubing to the cut-off unit.
Prior art tube feeding mechanisms consist of a number of movable mechanical parts, such as mechanically driven rollers which engage the sides of the tubing and coact to selectively move the tubing toward the cut-off unit for severing of the successive lengths of the tubing.
The prior art power feed systems are either relatively simple in construction but generally unreliable or inefficient in operation, or are reliable and efficient in operation but only at the price of a complex design which is high in initial cost and which requires considerable maintenance.